6 Years Later
by oldmoon22
Summary: It has been 6 years since Arnold left Hillwood to live with his parents. When he returns for a visit how will his friends react? More importantly, how will Helga react? R&R Please!
1. Preview of the Past

Hey everyone!

This is my first fanfic I've submitted in a few years. I know it may not be the best but here it is. Please review! I want to know what can be made better and what you like. I have many more chapters but I don't want to add them if no one even likes the first one. Thank You!

* * *

It had been about 7 years since the neighborhood had been saved and about 6 years since Arnold found his parents and left Hillwood to live with them in the jungle. The gang from P.S. 118 has since dwindled away from each other either from moving away, relationships, or just the fact that their peacemaker had left, leaving them to deal with their problems on their own. The only ones from the gang who kept an ongoing relationship with each other were Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald.

Gerald and Phoebe had begun dating soon after the neighborhood was saved which coincidentally was when Arnold and Helga began becoming good friends because of the fact that they had to be around each other a lot more due to their best friends dating.

Soon after all of that Arnold found his Dad's journal which had a map in it. Having been parent less for so many years finding his parents was the only thing that Arnold could really think about. He had taken his 3 friends with him to the jungle where he was soon reunited with his parents after days of searching and adventures that none of them could ever forget.

After being in the jungle for so long Arnold's parents couldn't bring themselves to leave and go back to live in Hillwood. Knowing that he couldn't ever bring his parents with him he knew he had to stay with his parents in the jungle. To Arnold it was one of, if not, the greatest times of his life. Sadly it was one of the worst times of Helga's life. Knowing she had to go back to Hillwood without Arnold was the most heart breaking things Helga had to ever endure.

Being the caring person he was Arnold couldn't just let Helga go back to Hillwood on a sad note.

_"Helga wait!"_

_She looked back at Arnold while another tear streamed down her cheek. He ran up to her and fumbled his words trying to find something to say to her._

_"Yes Arnold?"_

_"I uh...I just wanted to...."_

_He began sweating as he nervously dug his foot into the dirt and rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Just wanted to what Arnold?"_

_A confused look came over her face. Why was he acting so weird? _

_He nervously took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. _

_"I just needed to do something before you left..."_

_A look of shock came over her face as Arnold kissed her. _

_"Helga."_

_"Yes my love?"_

_"Helga."_

_"Yes my love?"_

**"Helga! Wake up already!"**

**"Criminy I'm up, I'm up!"**

She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she yawned. She always loved having that dream. It was a reminder of how things used to be, which were a lot better than they were now. Arnold and her had begun dating soon after Arnold had kissed her but sadly they too had dwindled away from each other due to distance and due to teenage problems. They were still friends, they just weren't dating.

She quickly turned on her stereo as she hoped into the shower making an attempt to try and wake herself up. It helped, but only a little. Grabbing a short sleeve pink shirt ,some white capris, and some white tennis shoes Helga got dressed.

She brushed her hair into two ponytails as she sung to the current song on the radio.

_**"Looking back on the photo album of my life**_

_**It's the little things that make us smile (that, that, that, that make us smile)**_

_**Like very first time that you discovered true love (uh)**_

_**It's a feeling you can't describe**_

_**But it always stays on your mind"**_

Thinking of the line she just sung Helga placed her brush on her vanity and sighed. She always wished she could have just stayed with Arnold in the jungle but her Parents refused for reasons she didn't even know of and she felt Arnold needed some alone time with his parents anyway.

_'Snap out of it Helga! Your stronger than that.'_

She shook her head before she tied in her pink bow and placed her pink baseball cap over it.

**"Shoot it, Shoot it!" **The overweight man yelled as he clenched the sides of his chair. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Quickly making some toast she walked out of her house right as the school bus arrived.

**"Well hello there Helga. How are you doing?" **

Phoebe's black hair fell down to her shoulders as a blue barrette held the left side of her hair back.

Helga bit into her toast and shrugged her shoulders.

**"Nothing special today Pheebs, how bout you?" **

She brushed away the crumbs from her short sleeve pink shirt and white Capri's.

**"Hehe, well..."** Her cheeks flushed red.

She looked to her friend with one side of her uni-brow raised.

**"I'm not even going to ask."**

The halls were busy with chatter and the smell of cheap school made breakfast. Helga and Phoebe cut through the crowd of people and soon reached their lockers.

**"So Gerald and...."**

Phoebe was cut off by a sudden hand on her shoulder. She turned around and sighed a breath of relief.

**"Oh Gerald you scared me."**

He smiled as he ran his hair across his shortened hair.

**"Sorry Pheebs, but I heard my name and wanted to know if it was for anything good."**

Phoebe smiled at him. She rubbed her hand along his muscular arms until she rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

**"I was going to tell Helga that you and I wanted to invite her to hang out after practice."**

**"Oh ok, well you know I get some one on one time with you before that right." **

He ran his hand through her soft black hair making her blush. Helga rolled her eyes as she shut her locker. She hated it when her two friends flirted with each other, well she hated when any couple flirted, it made her sick to her stomach.

**"Well hey I'm going to leave you two alone, I got a class to get to before Mr. Ferguson freaks out again over me being late."**

She pushed through the crowd again and walked away to her class. The moment he saw she was gone Gerald shook his head and laughed.

**"What? Why are you laughing at?"**

**"Helga. She has no idea what's about to happen."**

A confused look came over Phoebe's face.

**"What on earth are you talking about?"**

He looked around to make sure no one they knew could hear him.

**"You promise not to tell?" **He whispered.

**" Promise."**

He lightly chuckled and double checked to make sure no one could hear him.

**"Arnold's coming to visit."**

She suddenly shrieked as everyone stared at her. Her cheeks flushed red as the people around her shook their heads and kept on with their business.

**"You can't tell anyone! Especially Helga."**

**"But why? I thought Arnold would want her of all people to know."**

**"He wants it to be a surprise, catch her off guard, you know."**

**"Oh. Well when's he coming?"**

**"Today. He's going to come pick her up after softball practice."**

**

* * *

**

Hey thanks for reading my fanfic! Please R&R and tell me what you like and what you think could be made better.


	2. Trouble in the Classroom

Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

She sat in her seat right as the bell rang. She sighed a breath of relief and put her backpack to the side of her desk.

"Nice to see your on time today Miss Pataki. Maybe you can make this a habit."

She rolled her eyes at his response. She really didn't like him as either a teacher or a person.

"I'll try my best to Mr. Ferguson." A touch of the old Helga sarcasim sounded through her reply.

He pulled down his glasses and gave her the "Ferguson stare" to try and intimidate her.

_"Oh please! You think you can intimidate me with the "Ferguson stare"? You'll never be able intimidate Helga G. Pataki bucko."_

"Am I going to have to send you to the Principals' office again Miss Pataki?"

Growling under her breath Helga decided to just leave it be today and just let the man teach.

"No Mr. Ferguson, I'll be good."

"Good."

He turned and walked towards his desk to grab the class role.

_"Idiot."_

As he started to take role Helga drifted off in her own little world. With a blank piece of notebook just sitting there on her desk she couldn't help but to start writing some poetry.

"Helga Pataki."He called.

Being lost in her own world Helga didn't answer.

"Helga Pataki."

By the second time he called her he just stared at her with the "Ferguson stare." Noticing the old too familiar stare a boy in class decided to nudge Helga to try and get her attention.

"Psst." The boy whispered as he lightly nudged Helga's leg.

_'Who the heck is touching my leg!?'_

"Psst."

Before the boy could nudge her leg again she curled up her fists and growled. She turned around in her seat and just glared at the boy.

"Touch my leg again and your face will ...."

Before she could fully threaten the boy she heard an odd rhaspy sound behind her. It couldn't be brainy, he wasn't even in that class. Turning around Helga soon noticed her teacher Mr. Ferguson standing right in front of her desk with his large wrinkled hand plastered on her desk.

_'Oh shoot!'_

"Well hey there Mr. Ferguson, nice tie you have there so soft and..."

Helga quickly let go of her teacher's tie as he glared at her.

"I don't like it when my class is interrupted."

"Yeah well I don't like it when some random guy touches my leg."

Not wanting to receive the old too familiar stare the boy turned his head and tried to hide his face with his hand.

"Both of you, Principals' office now!"

Helga grumbled as she grabbed her backpack and the piece of notebook paper from her desk.

_'Idiot. You knew I was here but you called my name anyway?'_

Before walking out Helga faced the boy who had touched her leg, pointed to his face than to the paper as she crumpled it and threw it in the trash. The boy gulped.

"What was that Pataki?"

"Your tie is stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"The boy said I was stupid."

Automatically the boy's hands flew up motioning his innocence. Not wanting to have any more of his class disrupted the teacher just motioned the two teens to leave.

Being used to being sent to the principal's office by Mr. Ferguson Helga just walked her normal route to the principal's office.

"Ha, nice save back there."He nervously chirped.

"Don't talk to me."

"Ha, OK." He said as he grimanced and let Helga walk ahead without him so he wouldn't get his face rearranged.


	3. Lunchroom Drama

Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate all the comments I've been getting. Again if you have any ideas on how the story can be better just let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So did you make it to class on time Helga?"

"Yeah I did, but I was sent to the Principal's office before the class really even started."

Helga grabbed the piece of pizza from her lunch tray and bit into it.

"Yeah well I heard it was because you got into a fight with some guy."

Helga stared at Gerald with one side of her eyebrow raised.

"Well I think you would too if he had just randomly touched your leg."

He rolled his eyes as he bit into his sandwich.

"Well the guy was only trying to get your attention, apparently you were really spacing out."

"Yeah well, the idiot of a teacher didn't have to call my name for role, he obviously knew I was already there."

"Even if he does know your there he still has to call your name."

Helga squinted at Gerald.

"A likely story."

Gerald shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true Helga. I mean I was talking to Mr. Walters right before class one day and he still called my name. What if you had left class and he marked you down as being there because you had just talked to him?"

Helga rolled her eyes.

"First of all Gerald-O, I wouldn't be able to leave his class without him knowing because he's just weird like that. Second if he would have just marked me down in the first place there wouldn't have been any fight and third, well, I think teachers just like to hear themselves talk."

A glare came over both Gerald's and Phoebe's faces.

"Helga! I thought you promised to quit calling Gerald names."

Helga looked up to Gerald and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, it slipped."

He rolled his eyes at her. Helga never really called him names anymore, it was only when she was mad at him or at something that she would. He thought that since she couldn't pick on Arnold now that he was gone and he was Arnold's best friend he was next in line to be the one Helga snapped at whenever she got angry.

"Well I think your full of it Helga."

A glare came over her face. She shot up from her seat and got into his face.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that and your the one who's full of it Gerald-O! Yeah I said Gerald-O and no, it didn't slip."

As she walked away she suddenly stopped and turned to face Gerald.

"And Gerald."

Helga glared at Gerald as she growled and put up one of her fists. Gerald laughed as Helga walked out the lunchroom doors. He shook his head and chuckled a little more.

"Arnold was a bold kid to date that girl I tell ya, a bold kid."


	4. Softball Drama

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't think anyone's going to mess with Helga after this.

Enjoy!

* * *

The school day was over and Helga walked into the locker room to get dressed for softball practice. She pulled an old pink jersey with  
PATAKI written on the back over a short sleeve white shirt and pulled up her white shorts. She laced her cleats and grabbed her water bottle before walking out to the practice field.

Helga was the best player on the team. All the baseball she had played as a kid was one of the main reasons for that.

Practice was almost over until someone just had to complain.

"Ugh! Coach it's hot and I'm tired!"A girl yelled as she fanned her face with the help of her jersey with the name FREEMAN written on the back.

"Oh quit your whining!"Helga yelled.

Freeman and Helga couldn't stand each other. They would go at each others throats almost ever practice.

"Well I'm sorry if us warm blooded can't stay in the heat as long as you with your cold blood and everything."

Helga walked over to the girl and got into her face but before she could do anything her coach stopped her.

"OK break it up!"

Soon after practice was over and the girls walked into the locker room to get changed. Helga got showered and dressed but before she left she decided to play a little prank.

Freeman was in the shower and right next to the coach's office was a bucket of ice that was left over from practice. With an opportunity as great as this Helga just had to or she'd probably regret it for the rest of the season.

Helga grabbed the bucket of ice while her coach was distracted on the phone and walked over to the shower stall.

"Hey Freeman is that you?"

"Ugh! What do you want Pataki? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Helga smiled down at the bucket of ice that was in her hands.

"I just wanted to give you something, you know something that should cool you right off."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Helga took the bucket of ice and poured it over the girl in the shower. As the girl ran out of the shower screaming Helga walked away laughing.

"PATAKI!" Was all that was heard throughout the locker room as the door shut behind Helga.


	5. Arnold's Return

"Hey Helga, how was practice?"

Phoebe always stayed after school with Helga when she had softball practice. Helga always said it was just an excuse for Phoebe to have a few more hours to be in the library but Phoebe would always deny it.

"Oh you know, the normal."

"Did you and Freeman go at it today?"

Helga looked at her friend and laughed.

"Yeah but I think she's cooled down now."

Laughing at the joke she had just made Helga just confused Phobe but already being elated Phoebe just laughed.

"So how was practiced today Helga?"

Helga looked at Gerald with confusion.

"Since when did you care about how softball practice was?"

Gerald shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, just wanted to be friendly. I felt like I owed it to you after today at lunch."

She raised part of her brow at him like he was crazy.

_'Something's up, I dunno what, but I'll find out.'_

Gerald and Phoebe's hearts started to beat faster when they caught Arnold standing at the curve. Helga looked up to see Gerald and Phoebe's faces full of excitement.

"What are you two looking so excited about?"

"See for yourself." Phoebe and Gerald said as they pointed directly in front of Helga.

"See what?"

Her body suddenly froze. Her jaw dropped and her eyes kept in the state of shock. He stood there with his blonde hair down and slicked back. She could just stare into his mezmorizing green eyes. His muscular frame was complimented by a short sleeve blue striped shirt that was layered over a simple short sleeve white shirt. His blue jeans fit around his legs perfectly and fell perfectly to his white tennis shoes.

A smirk came to his face as he walked towards Helga.

"You know Helga, it's not polite to stare." He smiled at her with his eyes half lidded.

She shook her head and and rubbed her eyes.

"Is that really you Arnold?"

"It sure is."

She wanted to jump into his arms and hug him tight but she couldn't bring herself to.

_'Man football head you managed to come see me after all these years and it has to be when I'll all sweaty and messed up from softball practice.'_

"Ha! Well I see your head sure hasn't changed much."

She quickly put her hand around her mouth to try and not let any other stupid comments come out of her mouth. Arnold could just shake his head and laugh.

"Helga! Is that how you treat someone who came to visit after all these years?"

Phoebe always got angry when Helga made fun of one of their friends.

"Atleast I didn't call him football head."

Helga slapped her hand on her face and shook her head.

"Helga!"

Arnold laughed and walked towards Helga.

"Well hey, now I know for sure that this girl I'm standing in front of is actually Helga G. Pataki. I mean I wouldn't have even thought that she would be this pretty."

Helga looked at him as if he were too crazy.

"You don't get out much do you Arnold?"

"Well no actually. You don't see many girls in the jungle so even someone that just came from softball practice looks pretty darn good to me."

She rolled her eyes at him as he smiled.


	6. Geraldfield Than and Now

I'm trying to add a little more detail to the chapters. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

The four of them agreed that Geraldfield would be the best place to catch up on old times. Still in a mild state of shock Helga could only stare at the back of Arnold's head as he and Gerald walked in front of her and Phoebe.

"Helga."

_'Wow! He looks amazing. Look at his hair, it's so nice and shiny, I bet it smells good. Wow, I've never really seen him without his blue hat. Well never mind, he would look really silly with that blue hat, he always kinda did actually, cute, but silly. Man and look at his..."_

"Helga!"

"What!?"

"We're here."

"Oh, I knew that."

Everyone stared at the old field. They hadn't really played in it since Arnold had left. First of all it was just weird not having Arnold around and second, the gang split up after Arnold left. The place didn't even look like a baseball field anymore. Mostly everything that they had put there had either been stolen or destroyed. They all actually felt bad about it, a great piece of their childhood was now destroyed.

"Not much to look at now." Gerald said as he brushed away some dirt from the old base that was now embedded into the ground.

"I dunno Gerald, I know we can't see the baseball field anymore but it wasn't the actual field that made this place so great, it was the memories." Arnold said while he scaled the abandoned lot.

"Well I see your still always looking on the bright side of things Arnold-O."

A smile played on his face.

"Well someone has to."

Gerald put his arm around Phoebe as he sighed.

"Well I must concur with Arnold Helga, it's not the object or place that makes something wonderful, it's the memory that was made there."

Helga rolled her eyes at Phoebe.

"Oh come on Phoebe, what's so great about it?"

Arnold looked down at a faded white line that was once used to outline the field.

"Lot's of things. Remember all the great games we had here. Even though the best game we ever really had here was just some competition for Wolfgang and Ludwig, it was still fun."

Helga laughed.

"Yeah and I bet you just loved when you and I got the black eyes and when we got hung on those hooks after the game."

Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah that wasn't too fun but remember how Geraldfield first came into the picture."

The four of them looked back and remembered that day just like it was yesterday. They were all sick of having to stop every minute for a car and losing their baseballs when a car driving by would pick it up when someone hit the ball too hard. They saw the vacant lot full of trash and weeds, but they cleaned it up. The grown-ups took over for about a day or two but they sure showed them when they dumped the trash back into the vacant lot.

"I would think that grown-ups would eventually just give up on wanting to take over the world and everyone in it. Boy was I wrong." Helga said as she thought back to Mr. Ferguson.

Arnold bent down to one of the old bases as he sighed. He had really missed Hillwood. He missed the old days back in 4th grade when everything was so much easier. Homework was easier, the teachers were easier, the people were easier. Yeah it was a sad time since he didn't know where his parents were or if he'd ever see them again but now that he found his parents and he's lived with them for 6 years he kinda wished he could come back to Hillwood for a while. What he really wanted was for him and his parents to move back to Hillwood so he'd had both his friends and his parents. Maybe he and Helga could get back together. He really missed her. He grew to like her sarcasm and sense of humor. Yes, many people don't like her tough exterior but compared to Helga everyone else was pretty boring, they never really had anything mysterious about them.

"Wow, look at the time." Gerald said as his watch beeped.

They had all been there for a few hours.

"Hey I'm sorry we have to leave so soon but my Mom told me that if I was late one more time for dinner that I wouldn't be able to bring Phoebe with me to dinner for about a week."

Arnold nodded as the two instinctively did their secret handshake making the two of them laugh.

"Man oh man! I can't believe we still remember that." Arnold said as he shook his head.

Soon after Gerald and Phoebe left hand in hand. Noticing that she was alone with Arnold a feeling of a rush of butterflies came into her stomach.

"Sooo."

"So?"

At almost the same instant both their stomachs started to growl.

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Well we should get home than, because I feel the same way."

Helga smiled.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Hey I haven't been to your house for dinner in well, I don't think I ever have been to your house for dinner to think about it. Well there's a first for everything." Helga said as she wrapped her arm around Arnold as a confused look came over his face.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in years and I don't want to go home for some burnt food or food drenched in milk."

"Well who says my food's any better?"

"I do."

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold said as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"That's right, whatever I say."

_'Oh my gosh I'm actually going to eat dinner at his house! huhhhh!'_

He was going to enjoy this. One he wanted to catch up on the recent time period and second, she looks gooood.

* * *

I know Arnold isn't really acting like Arnold but I thought that since he's older and he's a teenager his hormones are going to be going crazy. I try to keep to his character as much as possible but I don't want him to sound too much like a 9 year old. Tell me what you think and how you think this story can be improved! Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Dinner at Arnold's House

Thanks for all the great reviews!

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I just started a new phase in college and trying to remember all the medical lingo and procedures while also doing more blood draws is hurting both my brain and my arms! I don't think my arms will ever heal.

Well here it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Arnold and Helga arrived to the boarding house shortly after leaving Geraldfield. Being the gentleman he was, Arnold opened the door for Helga and let her go in before him. A look of shock came over her face.

_'Wow! I guess shivalry hasn't completly died out.'_

"Why are you so shocked that I opened the door for you?" Arnold asked inquisitively.

With shock still played on her face Helga shrugged her shoulders.

"Well because no male has opened any door for me for I don't know how long. Well the older ones do but I have yet to see any guy at school open a door for anyone but them self."

A look of anger came over his face.

"Y'know that just makes me mad. Whenever I see a guy not open a door for a lady I just want to...." Arnold mimicked himself choking someone.

_'OK this Arnold is nothing like the Arnold back in the 4th grade. Well, I kinda like him acting, well, like a man.'_

"Haha! Yeah right Arnold-O. You couldn't harm a fly."

"You wanna bet?"

Before Helga could respond a familiar frame came into her view.

"Well hello there Shortman. I see you brought your one eyebrow friend to dinner. I see her picking on you hasn't stopped."

Helga laughed as she playfully punched Arnold's arm.

"Well I have to make up for lost times."

She winked at Arnold as she walked towards the boarding house kitchen.

"Haha, well I see she hasn't changed much."

"Oh she's changed Grandpa." Arnold said as he stared at Helga as she walked away.

"She's really changed."

Phil chuckled quietly as he remembered the days when he and Gertie were at that age.

They all sat around the table and watched as Arnold's grandma put some odd looking food on their plates. Helga smiled as she took a taste, it was surprisingly good.

"So, um...?"

"Helga."

"Ah OK, so Helga I haven't seen you in a long time. Tell me about your new self."

Helga smiled. She always loved coming over to Arnold's house, she felt like apart of the family.

"Nothing has really changed. "

"What are you talking about? Your in high school now and well do you have any new guy friends that you've been able to pick on?" Phil said as he winked.

Arnold slapped his hand on his head. He couldn't believe what his Grandpa had just asked Helga.

"Ha! Well I'm on the softball team, the best player actually and do I have any new guy friends? Well, not that I know of."

He laughed, he always liked her humor, it was some what like his.

"So I guess Arnold is still the only guy in your life."

Arnold dropped his fork to the table mid way through a bite.

Helga blushed.

"Grandpa."

Being completely oblivious over what was happening Arnold's grandpa kept talking.

"Well your the only girl in Arnold's life. You wouldn't believe how much I read the name Helga in his letters."

"Grandpa."

Arnold's plan to stop his Grandpa from talking failed.

"Really?"

Now both Arnold's and Helga's faces were flushing red.

"Oh yeah Arnold couldn't stop talking about how much he missed you, how much he wished he could come back to Hillwood so he could be with you, so he could hug you, so he could...."

"Grandpa!"

"Huh?"

Arnold slit his finger across his throat.

"Oh I get it, well hey I..."

A rumble came from his stomach.

"Gotta go!"

As they heard the bathroom door slam Arnold picked up his fork and started to play with his food so he wouldn't have to look at Helga. Being shocked and flattered at the same time Helga could only stare at Arnold and blush.

Within a few minutes Phil was back at the table.

"Whew! Did I ever tell you to not eat raspberries?"

Arnold looked at him in confusion.

"Grandpa, we didn't even have raspberries."

"So? What's your point?"

Arnold just shook his head.

"Well hey I don't mean to be a party pooper but it's getting really late and I have school tomorrow." Helga said as she looked at her watch.

"Oh yeah you do don't you. Well I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to Arnold."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

* * *

What's going to happen when Arnold walks Helga home? Is there going to be romance? drama? laughter? who knows....


	8. A Nighttime Walk

Well here it is, chapter 8!

I hope you enjoy.

R&R please!

* * *

It was a perfect night for a walk. The stars sparkled brighter than had before. The crickets chirped their sweet love songs. Her blond hair shinned as the light of the moon and stars shone down on her. Her whole body seemed to illuminate under the night sky.

_'Wow. She looks amazing.' _

Without noticing that Arnold was staring at her Helga just stared off into the night sky. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was outside. She felt as if it was made like this just for her and Arnold. You couldn't help but be romantic on a night like this.

He blushed as she caught him staring at her.

"What? Do I have something in my nose?"

Arnold chuckled and shook his head.

"No it's just." He sighed as he stuck his hands into his jean pockets.

A look of confusion came over her face.

"It's just what?"

Arnold looked to Helga and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I dunno. I was just trying to figure you out." He said with a blush.

She didn't know if he was kidding or what. What was he trying to figure out?

"What are you talking about? What is there to figure out?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I know I've known you since preschool and I know we dated a few years ago but I don't feel I know the Helga that's standing in front of me."

"I'm the same Helga that you knew in preschool, and the same Helga that you dated a few years ago."

Arnold stopped which made Helga stop.

"Your different from those Helga's. You seem to be in more pain than those Helga's."

Helga looked down to the ground under her. Arnold was right. She was in more pain, as impossible as it sounded. She really did miss Arnold being around and even though he was back he wouldn't be for long. He was still the only one who really knew her and when her friends and family saw her they thought she was just a sarcastic teenager with a bad temper. Arnold though, he saw that she was a teenager with a broken heart that no one even really cared to see.

"Well what do you know football head! You think that you can just come back after 6 years and try to mend everyone's problems like you used to. Well think again Bucko!" She screamed as she folded her arms and turned away from Arnold.

Before he knew it, anger began to swell up in him. He grabbed a hold of Helga's hand and swung her around so she'd be staring at him face to face.

"Look Helga. I'm not that 9 year old who was oblivious to your feelings anymore. I can feel your pain and I'm going to help you no matter if you like it or not."

A single tear fell down her cheek. She wanted to just cry on his shoulder, just hold him but she couldn't. She knew he was going to be gone in a matter of days and she'd be alone again.

"Why do you even bother!? Your just going to forget about me all over again when you leave."

Helga sat on the curve as she rested her head in her hands. Arnold sat next to her as he sighed.

"Who said I forgot about you?"

She picked up a rock and threw it across the street.

"Maybe it was the fact that you left and never even sent a letter, called, or came to visit." She said with a huff.

"Well I'm here now aren't I."

She looked at him with a glare.

"Yeah, after six years, and your just going to leave again." Helga said as she got up and folded her arms.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to be with my parents but it's not all what it's cracked up to be."

A look of confusion came over her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look Helga I know you've been hurting but you know I have too. I have no friends and when I finally do get to come visit, well, by the time we start having fun the visit's over and well...I've really missed you and the others."

A look of shock came over her face. Arnold, miss her?

"But why me? I mean even since we stopped dating we haven't really talked to each other."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't miss you. I've had a lot of thinking to do these past 6 years and us breaking up wasn't the best thing we ever did but there was no way we could date when the only way we could reach each other was by a plane that most of the time is broken down."

"I know but it still hurts. I mean I finally got to date the guy I love and than suddenly we have to break up and than not being able to see or talk to you for 6 years, well, it's been the hardest 6 years of my life."

Arnold smiled at Helga. She was finally opening up to him again. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I wish my parents would move back to Hillwood so we could try the whole dating thing again.

Helga smiled but it still wasn't enough for her. She wanted Arnold back, but she knew it wasn't going to happen."

"Thanks Arnold. That would be really nice but like you said, your parents won't budge."

"Maybe you should just move to the jungle with me." Arnold said jokingly as they walked to Helga's house.

They soon arrived to Helga's house and Helga couldn't make herself look at Arnold but she couldn't leave him either. Before she could make a decision Arnold wrapped his arm's around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Helga." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight Arnold." She said as she returned the smile.

Soon after saying goodbye to Helga Arnold was at the boarding house.

"So how was your little walk with your friend?" Grandpa asked as he smiled at Arnold.

"It was nice." Arnold said as he began to walk to his room.

Phil smiled at Arnold as he shook his head.

"Oh and I kinda forgot to mention something to you." Phil said.

Arnold turned around and looked to his grandpa as if he was going to tell him to not eat raspberries.

"Don't eat raspberries." Arnold said.

"Well yeah but no."

"Than what?"

"Your parents called , I dunno know how, but they called."

"And?"

"They're leaving tomorrow to come get you."

* * *

Oh man that's a bummer. How is Helga going to react to Arnold leaving sooner than intended and was Arnold really joking when he told Helga to come live with him in the Jungle?

* * *


	9. A Bright Idea

Well here it is , chapter 9.

Hope you enjoy and remember, R&R please!

* * *

A smile played on her face as she looked through her closet.

_'Maybe you should just move to the jungle with me.'_ Arnold's words kept playing through her head as she rummaged through her closet to find a certain piece of luggage.

"Ah ha!" She said as she pulled out a large pink suitcase. She received the suitcase as a, _'what did Olga call it? Oh yeah, the, your a woman now present!'_

"Sheesh!" Helga said as she threw out some pink packages from her suitcase. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and than from her closet before throwing the clothes into her suitcase.

"Well I'm going to be in the jungle so I need some sensible footwear."

As she threw in the last pair of shoes into another suitcase she shut it and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Finally! Well now when Arnold leaves I can too. If he has to leave early for some reason, well, I'll be ready."

-----

_Boardinghouse_

"What!?" Arnold screamed in shock.

Phil looked to Arnold in confusion.

"I'm as confused as you Shortman." Phil said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Arnold walked to his room with a look of shock still on his face. How could his parents tell him he could visit his home for a week or more and than come around and say that they want him back home after just 1 day? He sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair in anger.

"How am I going to explain to Helga that I have to leave in like a day? She's going to hate me! She's never going to be able to trust me ever again!" He wasn't going to leave her again. He just couldn't.

The sudden pitter patter of rain drops on his windows made Arnold look up to his ceiling. He turned his head and a thought shot into his mind. _'It's a sign.'_ He quickly looked to his door and than back to his ceiling.

He grabbed a sweater from his closet and began to climb the stairs to the roof.

* * *

What is Arnold going to do? Check back to find out. I promise the next chapter will be much better.


	10. The Plan

So here it is, Chapter 10. What is Arnold's plan? Read and find out.

There's some humor, some romance and some...well you'll find out.

R&R please!

* * *

He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head as his hair began to stick to his face from the rain pouring down on him. As he looked up to the sky rain drops splashed on his face. He didn't really know what his parents or grandparents would think about him leaving. He knew they would be upset and scared but frankly he didn't really care at that moment. He felt it was time for them to learn that he was growing up and that the woman he loved needed him...._'I love her. I still love her!'_

He began to run as fast as he could towards her house. As he ran through the puddles on the sidewalks water splashed on his pants until he was completely drenched.

He looked up to her bedroom window. There wasn't any light coming from the house besides a flickering light that was caused mostly by Bob and Miriam's TV. He looked around to find a way up to her room. With a sudden lightning strike the tree in front of her bedroom was illuminated.

As he carefully climbed the tree he looked around for something he could use to tap her window with. As he looked out the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a loosely dangling tree limb. He tore the limb away before tapping on her bedroom window.

She yawned lightly before gently smiling and embracing her pillow. A grimace soon arrived on her face as an annoying knocking noise sounded through her ears.

"Ugh...it can't be time already." She mumbled as she took a blurred glance at her alarm clock. As the illuminated numbers came in focus she came to realize that it was 2:03 a.m. She grumbled under her breath as she clenched the corner of her blanket and pulled it over her head.

As she came to realize that the annoying knocking noise wasn't going to go away she angrily threw her covers off her bed and decided to make the knocking stop. After only a few seconds of searching Helga found the noise to be coming from her bedroom window. As she opened the window a flash of lightning illuminated Arnold's figure. A scream escaped her lips as she ran and grabbed a bat lying near her closet.

"I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it!" She screamed.

Arnold quickly put his hands up.

"Helga, it's me, Arnold!"

Helga rubbed her eyes after dropping her bat to the floor.

"Arnold? What the heck are you doing out there!?"

"I'll tell you but can you let me in, it's kinda cold out here."

Helga shrugged her shoulders as she helped Arnold climb into her room. As she looked at him she noticed how drenched he was. She quickly grabbed some towels from the bathroom and threw them at Arnold.

"Here. Dry off before my carpet becomes a big puddle."

As Arnold began drying off Helga began rummaging through her closet trying to find something he could wear. Not being able to find anything she quickly left the room to shortly come back with some men's clothes.

"Here's some of Big Bob's clothes."

Arnold looked to Helga as he blushed. She put her hands on her hips as a confused look came over her face.

"What? I'm sorry I couldn't get anything more in style but hey at least I got you something that wasn't pink and 2 sizes too small."

Arnold looked down at the clothes laying at his feet than himself.

"It's not that."

"Than what is it?"

"Well...can't a guy get some privacy when changing?"

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Well there's a bathroom right there." She said as she pointed to her bathroom.

As he closed the door behind him he soon noticed the femininity of her bathroom. She had everything in there. There was a pink toilet covering, pink rug, pink rug around the toilet, pink towels, pink wallpaper, pink toothbrush holder, and even a pink toothbrush.

Soon after he finished dressing into the over sized sweatpants, t-shirt, and sweater Arnold decided to brush his hair so he didn't look to horrible when he walked out to Helga. As he opened the cabinet above the sink he soon closed it as it didn't contain any brushes or combs but things he didn't even want to know about. As he opened the drawers he came to the conclusion that out of everything she had, she didn't have a single brush.

"I can't believe it." Arnold said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What?"

"You have everything in that bathroom but a brush."

A look of anger came over her face.

"What were you doing going through my stuff!?"

"Sorry. I was just trying to find a brush so I could brush my hair so I didn't look so hideous."

Even though she was angry that he would go through her stuff and even though he probably saw everything a girl never wants a guy to see, especially one she loves she pointed to her vanity.

"There's one over there."

As he began to brush his hair Helga ran her hands through her hair and yawned.

"So what was so urgent that you had to come to my house and wake me up at 2 in the morning?"

Arnold sighed as he put the brush back down on her vanity. He walked over and sat down next to her on her bed.

"My parents called and they're coming to pick me up tomorrow."

A look of shock came over her face.

"What!? But you just got here!"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders as he looked to Helga.

"So you came and woke me up at 2 in the morning to tell me your leaving!?"

Before she could get angrier Arnold decided to tell her why he was really there.

"Well the reason I came to wake you up at 2 in the morning because I wanted to..."

A confused look came over her face.

"Wanted to what?"

He turned his head to where they were looking eye to eye.

"To run away with you."

A look of shock came over her face.

"You want me to run away with you? What about your parents? What about your grandparents? ..."

"What about them? Look Helga if you don't want to take me up on my offer than that's fine. I'll go back to the jungle with my parents and who knows how long it'll be when I get to come back. But don't get mad at me when I don't come back for another six years."

Before Arnold could get up Helga grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Don't you even think about it. I never said I wouldn't run away with you. I just want to know why all of a sudden your so determined to be with me even if it means you leaving your parents who about 6 years ago you would have done anything just to see."

Arnold sighed as he folded his arms across his lap.

"I'm just sick of them making decisions for me. They're wonderful parents don't get me wrong but...."

Arnold stared deeply into Helga's eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair..

"When a man loves a woman as much as I love you there's nothing that can stop him from getting that girl."

Helga looked to Arnold completely dumbfounded.

"You love me?" She uttered after seconds of silence.

Arnold smiled lovingly at Helga before he swept her in a loving kiss.

"More than anything or anyone in this world."

Before Arnold knew it Helga wrapped her arms around him as she passionately kissed him. Tears streamed down her face as she was finally able to kiss Arnold again after six years.

Arnold smiled at Helga as his cheeks flushed red.

"OK Helga not yet." Arnold said as he moved her hands from his sides.

"Huh?" A confused look came over her face.

"We're only 15 years old Helga. Let's wait for that when we're older." He said as his cheeks burned red.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Dang Arnold even as a hormonal 13 year old you still act like an innocent 9 year old boy."

Arnold chuckled.

"Nah I'm as hormonal as any 13 year old I'm just smart enough to know when a certain thing can be done or when it shouldn't be done."

Helga shook her head.

"OK, OK I get it. I guess your right, I mean if Big Bob or Miriam walked in...well let's just say it would have been bad."

Helga got up before she began to grab clothes from her closet. Arnold dodged the items as they were thrown to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta dress warm if I'm going to run away with the guy I love in the middle of the night."

Arnold smiled at Helga as she was finally done getting ready. She had on some blue jeans with a pink hooded sweater and white tennis shoes.

"Now if your done staring help me with my bags so we can ditch this place."

Arnold smiled again at Helga as he grabbed her bags.

As the two began sneaking out her bedroom window the rain began to become heavier.

"So Arnold, where are we running away to?"

With a gentle shrug of his shoulders Arnold replied.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Now that the plan Arnold's plan is in action where will he and Helga run away to? Will they get that far? Will Arnold and Helga finally be able to be together with no one to break them up? Check in to find out.


End file.
